


You Deserve Better

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Reader has a vagina, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: youve consoled qt countless times over break ups but this one with allie has your emotions out of control and you maybe end up confessing you love for him
Relationships: QT Marshall/Reader
Kudos: 7





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope this isnt garbage and you like it my guy

QT was slumped with his head on your shoulder, your arm wrapped around his as you both sat in his hotel room. A position you were all too familiar with after the countless heartbreaks he's endured. The string of attractive people who took advantage of how wonderfully sweet he was. It always made your blood boil in anger but you never let it show, putting your energy into comforting QT, the man that you loved. 

"What did I do wrong?" QT asked and you clenched your fist in your lap. 

"Allie's a fucking bitch." Screw being comforting, you couldn't contain yourself. "She didn't deserve you, none of the people you date ever deserve you. How can you not see how much more you're worth!" Your arm around him was still gentle but your voice was raising and your fist was tightening almost uncomfortably so. 

"What do you mean? I– where's this coming from?" QT's eyes were wide in confusion at your anger. He probably expected more of the same routine, you tell him he did nothing wrong and that they just weren't right for him, that he'd find someone better. Someone that wasn't you. His eyes drew you in and you stood to not get distracted by them. 

"This is coming from the countless times we've done this! QT, when are you gonna learn that these beautiful assholes are taking advantage of you! They take everything from you and you let them because you're the sweetest idiot I've ever met, but you don't deserve that! You deserve the world…" You were pacing in front of him, tapering off the end of your small rant before you said anything else. 

You looked back at QT after a while of silence. His brow was furrowed and you felt your face heat up under the gaze but you continued to stare back at him. 

"Why are you telling me all this now?" QT looked up at you expectantly. You were still filled with anger and you crossed your arms looking away from him. 

"Because I– she hurt you and you don't… there's better people" You snapped your mouth shut and closed your eyes. You couldn't bear to send him off to someone else again. You brought your hands up, digging the heel of your palms into your eyes. You heard the bed shift and felt QT's hand on your arm. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm in love with you!" You threw your arms down to look him in the eye. His hand gripped harder on your arm as his gaze softened. You hated that it felt like QT would start comforting  _ you _ . He was too fucking nice. 

"You're in love? With me?" You almost laughed at how confused he sounded but you just sunk in on yourself, crossing your arms over your chest. You just nodded, the rush of emotions leaving you empty. 

"I had no idea." This time you did chuckle, just a small huff of a laugh.

"Yeah I know." QT narrowed his eyes at that and you were about to apologize until you noticed that small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"I thought you said I deserved better?" QT joked as his smile grew. You rolled your eyes and uncrossed your arms as you felt yourself start to grin as well. 

"Now you start to understand, Allie maxes out your cards and I make fun of you a little. Sorry." QT's laughter put you more at ease and him stepping closer sent your heart racing. 

"You wanted me to do better this whole time but you never said anything." He brought his other hand up, hesitating a moment before cupping your cheek, searching your eyes for an answer. 

"I didn't think… you'd want me." QT sighed and pressed his forehead softly to yours. 

"You deserve more confidence." He said and you shook your head about to respond before he continued. "Can I kiss you?" 

It was something you’ve been wanting to hear him say for so long. 

But you needed to know. 

“Do you  _ want _ to kiss me?” QT tilted his head in that cute confused way he does. 

“Yeah, that’s why I asked.” 

“I just, I need to know you want to kiss me because you want to kiss me and not because of what you’re feeling right now. I don’t want to be a regret, and I also don’t want to be another person to take advantage of you.” QT didn’t pull away like you thought he might. You felt his thumb run across your cheek and you looked back up at him, gaze having drifted off as you spoke. 

Before you knew it QT’s lips were on yours and you couldn’t help melting at the feeling. Your eyes slipped shut as he slowly pressed against you. You slid your hands up to rest against his chest as he tilted his head more. You pushed yourself as close as possible and QT wrapped an arm around your waist helping pull you in. 

You both broke apart after a while, QT resting his head back against yours as you both caught your breath. You smiled, understanding his answer, and he returned it. You stepped in closer and before QT could pull away you felt something pressing low on your stomach as his eyes went wide.

“Sorry! I–!” But you cut him off bringing him back into a kiss. He moaned into your mouth as you kept yourself pressed against his erection. It sounded strained as if he was trying to hold it back and you rocked your hips forward. This time the moan came out louder and you liked the sound of it. Liked that it was  _ you _ making him elicit these noises. QT was panting when you pulled apart again and he stared into your darkened eyes. "Do you really want to…?" You nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." You made a noise of surprise as QT suddenly pushed you back on the bed so you were lying beneath him looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"I want you, Y/N." QT said and your heart swelled.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." You whispered. QT smiled at you before he leaned down to kiss you again. It was slow and tender unlike the rock of his hips against you. You gasped into his mouth as the kiss became more heated and he continued to roll his hips. 

QT's moan filled the silence and the sound had your arousal growing, your slick dripping onto your underwear. You slid your hand under his shirt pushing it up and feeling the hot skin underneath. QT lifted up after the shirt had exposed most of his torso so you could pull it all the way off. You smoothed your hands down his chest and looked back up at him. A switch went off somehow and you both quickened the pace, unclothing each other with slight franticness and laughter until you both lay bare holding each other. 

You felt QT's hand slip up the inside of your thigh slowly causing you to shudder as he reached your folds.

"Is this okay?" He asked as his finger circled your entrance. 

"Yes, please." You nodded, letting out a soft moan as his finger slipped inside. He watched your expressions as he slowly went back and forth, curling his finger and rubbing inside you. " _ QT, more _ ." He smiled above you and added a second finger, stretching you open and finding the spots that made you moan his name. 

QT leaned down trailing kisses along your neck and shoulder and chest before making his way back up towards your ear. 

"Tell me what you want." He whispered. You were still letting out small whines and moans, rolling your hips down on his fingers. You looked up at him biting your lip. 

"Fuck me, QT." His eyes darkened further at your words and he leaned back down kissing you again with an intensity. Your whole body felt hot and so did QT's under your fingertips trapping you in a blissful heat. 

He slid away from you, leaving you slightly cold making you shiver but he quickly returned holding a condom. 

"Are you ready?" QT asked, returning his fingers to you to continue opening you up. 

"I'm ready,  _ please QT _ ." You pleaded. He rolled the condom on and lined himself up before grabbing your hand and lacing your fingers together. He lifted your hand to his lips before slowly pushing in. You closed your eyes and focused on relaxing as you stretched around him. 

"Are you okay?" QT was still watching your expressions, pausing to let you adjust. 

"Yeah, keep going." You breathed out as you squeezed his hand. He finally pushed fully inside of you pausing again for just a moment. 

"You're beautiful, Y/N." You opened your eyes to see his face, earnest and sweet. You didn't think you could feel anymore warm but your face grew in temperature under his gaze. 

"I know I'm not as pretty as–" QT brought his hand to your lips to stop your words.

"Hey, shh you're more beautiful than anyone I've ever been with, I was a fool not to see it. I love you." You couldn't help the slight tears that formed in your eyes at that. 

"I love you, too." You smiled up at him and for a moment you both just stared into each other's eyes. And then he moved. 

You groaned as he started to pull back out, thrusting in at an agonizingly slow rate. QT fucked into you soft and slow, cradling your face and letting out pleased sounds that you loved. 

" _ Faster _ ." You began pushing your hips down as much as you could trying to add to the friction of his thrusts. QT obliged and picked up his speed, grunting into your ear as he rocked his hips. 

You could feel yourself coming close, his thrusts got harder and faster. You wrapped your legs around him and arched into him with a moan. 

"QT, I'm  _ ah–  _ close." You called out. QT sucked along the side of your throat, relentlessly snapping into you now. 

"Come for me, baby." He said and that was all you need. You shook as you called out his name again, tightening your legs around him before your body relaxed. QT moaned at the sight of you beneath him, his own orgasm coming close as he thrusted in a few more times. 

" _ Y/N! _ " He cried, releasing inside of you and continuing to snap his hips until he was spent. 

QT slowly slid out of you, collapsing by your side as you both caught your breath. After a moment he sat up, pulling the condom off and disposing it before he laid back down pulling you into his chest. 

"I'm sorry I was so stupid." QT said and you shook your head. 

"I was stupid, too. I should've told you." You wrapped your arms around his waist and rubbed at his back soothingly. 

"Well at least we're sort of less stupid now, right?" You laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, less stupid. I love you, QT." You looked at him with a smile that he returned. 

"I love you, Y/N." You would never get enough of hearing that. You left one last small kiss to his lips before closing your eyes, a promise that you'd give him everything he deserves. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
